Loving the Enemy
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Sonny Munroe meets Chad Dylan Cooper, her life at Condor Studios will never be the same! Will she cope when she stars on The Falls, and will Chad care when things go wrong for her? Contains drama, funny, and a whole lot of Channy! I don't own SWAC!
1. Meeting CDC

**A/N: Hey! I'm iluvchanny13, and this is my first story called "Loving the Enemy". It's set after "Grady with a chance of Sonny", so it's a different way that Chad asked Sonny out. But this first chapter is where they first meet. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1-Meeting CDC**

Sonny's POV

Ok, so today was my 4th day at So Random, and I was excited that our next show was soon. I can't wait! Tawni and I have made up some new great characters and everything's running smoothly. But today is also the day I met…HIM.

I gotta admit, at first I though he was cute. I mean, c'mon, what fan of Mackenzie Falls doesn't think that? I was talking to Marshall when he walked past, I looked at him, he looked at me and he smiled, making me blush. I suddenly thought we could have like a Romeo and Juliet romance, like love at first sight. Little did I know how close the "your families are enemies" part of it was.

"Hello, Chad." Marshall called after him, but he didn't respond.

I remembered his face, so I had to ask the question. "Chad…Chad who?

"Oh, Sonny, that was Chad Dylan Cooper."

Being a regular watcher of Mackenzie Falls back then, I screamed. "Agghhhh! Can you believe it? Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't believe we were just that close to him! Can you?"

"Yes." Marshall replied, and now I know why he said that.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him." I foolishly said.

"OK, Sonny. See you later."

I caught up with him, beaming. "Hi!" I said ecstatically, probably freaking him out.

"What, who, wah-!" He yelled, showing he was kinda freaked. He turned to see me and smiled. "Oh, hey." He said, turning on the charm.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe. And I know who you are."

"Yeah, no surprise." His giant ego replied. "So, what are you doing at Condor Studios?"

"I'm new on a show that films here."

"Oh, well, why don't you introduce me to your cast?" He asked, wrapping my arm around his and I beamed.

"Sure!" I replied. Little did I know that was a huge mistake.

We arrived at the prop house to see Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni writing a sketch together.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Son-YOU!" Nico looked beside me with disgust at Chad, his arm still wrapped around mine.

"Wait," He said to me. "You're on So Random?"

"Yeah," I replied, at he dropped my arm like it had just caught a deadly and contagious disease. He ran off leaving me to explain this to my co-stars.

I found out about the feud and got proof and since then I've hated Chad's slimy guts. How did I even think he was cute?

Chad's POV

Today, my newest princess turned out to be a frog. Her name is Sonny Munroe and she is a new cast-mate on So Random. I'll never look at that girl the same again…or…will I? I don't know…well, time for rehearsal. I'll think about it later.

Two months on, and Sonny and Chad still hate each other. Chad annoys Sonny and she tries to put up with it. They both tell their cast mates they can't stand each other, but is this the truth? Find out in "Loving the Enemy!"


	2. Why do you Annoy me?

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to anyone who's reading my story! Please review so I know you guys like me, thanks! Here's chapter 2**

**Why do you Annoy me?**

Sonny's POV

Today was possibly the WORST day of my life. You know when the person you hate the most gets on your nerves all day and you can't do anything to stop it? That was today. Who was this you ask? Well, if you know me you'd know it was none other that the infamous and irritating Chad Dylan Cooper.

I'm pretty sure that guy shows up to work every day just to get on my nerves. Everyday it's "Chad this" and Chad that" and "Mack Falls has better ratings that So Random" and so much more that…UGH! But today, oh, don't get me started! I don't ever want to think about today again! OK, calm down, Sonny. You're over-reacting. He's just a jerk, why am I wasting my time on him when I've got sketches to write? Ugh, I'll just forget it for now.

Chad's POV

Checking my hair…perfect! Looking good, as usual! Now what…I know! A session with Sonny will entertain me; she's just so easy to get to. I mean, sure she has silky, smooth hair, and eyes that could melt chocolate and…NO! Chad, what are you doing, man? She's the enemy; I swore I'd never love a Random. It's just…ugh! This is so complicated! I'll just go annoy her; it means I get to see her a little…

Sonny's POV

Hmm, should I make him catch a cold or catch a fish? Why is my work so hard to do after ice-cream? OK, Sonny. Note to self; no ice-cream before writing a sketch. Suddenly, I hear footsteps into the prop house. It must be Zora, she said she was gonna help me out.

"Zora?" I say, when I suddenly see the devil appear before me. "Chad."

"Sonny" He replies, tongue sharp as a knife.

Chad's POV

She looked at me for a second, as if she's searching me.

"What do you want Chad?" She asks quizzically.

"My favourite entertainment!" I reply. The old _Mack Falls is the best_ is sure to get her annoyed. "I wanted to tell you about the new Mack Falls MOVIE."

"What?" She says, and I smirk a little. "Yeah, right. Like your show is famous enough to get a movie."

"Hmm," I say. "Who won the last THREE awards for America's favourite tween show?"

She sighs, "You."

I go on, "And who was voted best tween actor?"

She's heating up! "You,"

"And who…"

"OK, Chad! I get it! But still, you can't be getting a movie." Suddenly there's a long pause. "You're not getting a movie, are you?"

"Hmm." I think I'll milk it a little longer. "Maybe…"

"Chad! You're such a jerk!" She yells as I leave her alone. But it's weird, I kinda feel guilty-no Chad, you can't feel guilty for HER. Or…can you?

Sonny's POV

Ugh, he's such a jerk! I know he has no movie, he's so stubborn and such a show-off and… kinda cute-NO! He's not cute…is he?


	3. Finding Sonny

**Hey! Before I start I just want to give a big virtual hug to my first commenter and the one who got me another few views-it's LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! Check her out! (lol) OK, her's the story, hope you like it!**

Sonny's POV

I came in the next day trying to not think about Chad. So I hate him more than anything in my life right now, so what? I am a professional now and professionals do things, well, professionally!

It's rehearsal today because this week's show is tomorrow, so we're all working super hard! Nico and Grady are finishing of the latest addition of "Gary and Larry", Zora's practicing her "I fight for you"s and I'm in my Sicky Vicky costume whilst I wait for Tawni to pick an outfit. She's finished rehearsal and picked out her first outfit out 2 hours ago.

"Tawni," I say, getting frustrated. "It's been two hours and I need to rehearse Sicky Vicky. How long does it take to pick an outfit?"

"If you care about how you look, very long." She shouts through the curtains, and I sigh. There's only one person I know who's more vain than Tawni, and that's…

Chad's POV

Looking perfect for the second day in a row! Wow, I am good! I've arrived at the studio ready for another day of filming The Falls and annoying Sonny. I'll admit that the only reason I annoy her is to spend some time with her. I'm getting to know more and more about her everyday, which must mean its working.

I know that she's from Wisconsin, I know she has dark brown hair and brown eyes (beautiful, brown eyes), and I can pretty much guess she hates me. The way she looks at me, the way she speaks to me, I can just guess. But, you never know, stranger things have happened. But this one, this one's a bit too strange…

I arrived at her little prop house to find the Chuckle Boys sat playing video games. Immature.

I can't really remember their names, but one of them notices me, stands up, and tries to look strong. Doesn't work.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Yeah?" The other one says, charging towards me.

"Easy, G." The first one says.

"Sorry." The second says, let's call him G.

"So what do you want?" The other guy says.

"Look, I'm just here because I need to tell Sonny something."

"Which would be...?"

"Uh…doesn't concern you." I say. Phew, that was close.

"Fine, but just keep out of here. It's OUR prop house, and no-one here likes you."

"Do they, Randoms. Do they really?"

"Ugh!" "G" says. "You do that with Sonny."

"Stop!"

"Fine." I say. "I'll go." I leave there with a faint idea that one of the Randoms is called G, but I'm, still clueless as to where Sonny is…

Sonny's POV

Ugh! I still can't stop thinking about that self-obsessed jerk-face! He's so annoying and rude and…cute and…has sparkly eyes…sooo blue. Woah! Back up! Don't think of it like that! He's a jerk so stop! But…I'll admit I can't stop! Ever since that first day I saw him I have moments like this, and I do not like them! Oh, well. Right now I'm getting ready for the show, dressed in my Check It Out Girls outfit ready to go. I can't wait!

"Are you ready to get So Random?" I hear the voice-over guy say. This is it. I jump on the stage and smile with Tawni next to me, beaming like she always does.

Chad's POV

Ugh! Where is she? I've been searching all day for Sonny and I can't find her anywhere. Then I get a sign.

"Let's get back to So Random!" I hear, and guess this means she's performing. I have nothing better to do, might as well go through and watch…


	4. Talk about us?

**Hi guys! Here's episode 4 and I hope you like it. Will Chad tell Sonny his feelings? Will Sonny tell Chad her feelings? Well, read to find out! Ps, I didn't titl the last one, but let's call it "finding sonny". OK, chapter 4 now!**

**Talk about us?**

Chad's POV

I walk through a door and stand at the side of their stage, watching Sonny sat on a bed talking like she's sick. She's actually kinda funny. I stay there until the end of the show, laughing silently to stop any suspicions that someone's behind the curtains, watching. Especially since it's me.

The show ends and I stand there, smiling. Well, I've found Sonny, and when she's done, I'll ask her what I wanted to ask her earlier. Hopefully, fingers crossed, she won't freak out.

Sonny's POV

"See you next time everyone!" I say, as the fans applaud and I smile. This is my dream, and I'm living it. I walk off the stage with my cast mates, and as usual, I'm last to leave the set.

"Hey." I hear a familiar voice say, and I turn to see who it is.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I ask him, astounded.

"I, I just wanted to talk to you." He says, almost shy.

"About what?" I ask.

He looks at me for what feels like forever, and I look into his eyes and smile. I've never noticed how blue they are. Such a bright BLUE.

"Us." He says, and me heart skips a beat.

"…What?"

Chad's POV

Had I just said that? I think so, because Sonny's looking at me with weird, yet adoring eyes. I panicked for a second, hoping she understood, or at least didn't understand. I can't have her thinking I like her, I mean, I kinda like her, but what would really happen if we dated? I'm thinking it wouldn't be pretty.

"Us?" She's says, smiling slightly.

"Well, yeah." I say, trying to think of a save. "Um, I'm tired of us fighting." Nice one, me.

"Fighting? OK, that's not what we do." She replies.

"Well, I thought you hated me, that's kinda what springs off a fight, isn't it?" I ask, puzzled.

"Chad, I don't hate you." She tells me, and I'm blown away.

"You don't?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "Cause, I don't hate you either."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shall we be friends?" She asks. Well, I guess friends will do for now. It's better than what we were before, but it's not what I want. I smile, nod and leave her to go back to my apartment.

Sonny's POV

Well, that was surprising. Ever since he realised I was on So Random, Chad's hated me. Now he's fine with us being friends? It doesn't seem right, but I guess it's better than us arguing all the time. Maybe this'll change to something more…who knows?

I walk home to tell my Mom everything. What's going on? Why's Chad suddenly being nice? I have no clue, but I'm hoping he's being nice because he means to. What else could it be? Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow, but now I'm tired. Lot's of work to do tomorrow. Goodnight.


	5. Friends, Really?

**Aww, you guys are so sweet :') (tear of joy) *sniff* whoo! now that that's out of the way, I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reading!**

**I got a lot of reviews (about 2 or 3) last time saying "aww, their friends" well, let's see where the "friendship turns today...**

**Chapter 5-Friends...Really?**

Chad's POV

OK, big problem. I walked into work this morning to be confronted by Penelope. She'd seen my talk with Sonny and wasn't happy at all.

"Well, well, well." She said as I came up to her. "If it isn't the little traitor."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, but then I saw the picture on her phone in her hand. It's of me and Sonny last night, and, although I didn't realise I was doing this at that moment, my hand is holding Sonny's while I'm talking. Oops, maybe that's why she was so blown away.

"Penelope, I can explain…" I began, but she had other ideas.

"You don't need to." She said slyly. "All you need to do is break up with her."

"What?"

"You can do that, or I'll send this picture to ALL the Mackenzie Falls cast, and your reputation will be history."

"Penelope, I didn't ask her out. We just decided to stop fighting."

"That's also a dumb idea!" She said, her eyes looking at me coldly. "You can't make friends with the enemy! You know that!"

"Where is this going?" I asked. "Please don't tell anyone, Penelope."

"I won't," She began.

"Oh, thank you, so much. I'd be doomed if you do."

"But first, you gotta do something for me."

Uh-oh. This wasn't gonna be good.

"What's that?" I asked, and she smiled evilly.

Sonny's POV

I've just finished writing another sketch for next week, and I can now hear footsteps coming up the corridor. Then, there's a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled out, and Chad enters. "Oh, hey Chad! What are you doing here?" I said happily.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" He asked, and I started to worry.

"We're friends now, remember?"

"No…doesn't ring a bell." My heart sinks.

"Last night, after So Random. You were watching the show and you came and talked to me."

"Why would I watch your show? No-one with good tastes does."

"Chad, what happened to you? Last night you were really nice."

"Really?" He says. "To YOU?"

"Yes, how can you not remember?"

"Oh, I remember, I just don't know what I was thinking. Maybe watching your show made me crazy."

My mood falls to the ground, and all my feelings for Chad fade. "Get out." I tell him.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Good!" I yell, and slam the door on him. How could he? I feel like I need to cry. I don't want to see that jerk ever again!

Then, Tawni enters, beaming as usual.

"Hey, Sonny. Do you like my outfit?"

"Sure." I say, not looking up.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"I'll give you a clue. Three names."

"Oh no, not him."

"Yes." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Him."

Chad's POV

How could she make me do that? I walk up to Penelope, my face blank and sad.

"Did you do it?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. "And I wish I hadn't."

"No, you don't mean that." She replies, smiling. "See you at rehearsal." She walks off, leaving me alone, and upset.

OK, so she made me do it, but I did it, and that's my fault. I've broken my love's heart, before she even was my love, with no-one to blame.

I don't go to rehearsal-why would I want to? With so much drama already in my life, why would I want more? Instead, I go home and lock myself in my room. My parents try to get me to come out, but I don't want to. I just want to be alone.

Sonny will never speak to me again, and it's my fault. I go to bed, but I can't sleep, and I take two days off. I just need some time to think this through, but nothing comes to me. I've lost Sonny, and that's it.


	6. No sign of him

**Hey y'all! Wassup? Keep reading to find out how Chad's gonna fix this mess...It's...**

**Chapter 6-No sign of him...**

Sonny's POV

I go into work the next day, with no sign of Chad. Good. I never want to see him again. Did even ever think he was cute? Did I really think he'd want to be friends with me? Of course not, it's just that it took me so long to figure it out.

While we're in the writing of the sketches phase for So Random, I still can't believe it.

"I'm stuck for ideas, what do you think we should do, Sonny? You're good at this!" Zora asks me.

"Oh, I think we should do a sketch about two people that hate each other, and then the boy makes the girl feel happy, but the next day he breaks her heart and lives the rest of his miserable life alone because of this one dumb decision. I mean, how could he do that? It's not like she ever hated him, but no, you had to go and make her hate you because of your precious reputation!"

I then noticed what I'd said, and rethought the idea. "OK, it needs some work." I admit.

"Yeah," Tawni agrees. "Uh guys, can you leave me and Sonny alone?" Everyone leaves us alone and she sits on the couch of the prop house with me. "So, are you gonna tell me what's up? Not that I care or anything, but, you know. It's not everyday a sketch idea like THAT is rejected."

"I know, it's just, Chad-"

"Sonny, do you like him?"

"Well…"

"SONNY!" She yells.

"Sorry, look, I don't any more. It's just that the other day he told me that we should stop fighting and be friends and yesterday he suddenly changed his mind. I can't believe he'd do that."

"Sonny, its Chad. Of course he'll do things like that. He was probably pranking you. He hates us and that's the way it is, no-one will ever change that."

I started to cry, and told myself that I wasn't crying over Chad Dylan Cooper. "I thought he'd changed."

"He'll never change, Sonny. He's hates us, and we need to hate him, OK? You need to forget what happened, he's not worth it. He's not worth crying over, OK?"

I sigh sadly. Sure, everything Tawni is saying is true, but I was pretty sure that Chad had changed, well, that night behind the stage he had. Maybe he isn't such a bad actor, or just a really good liar. And to think that that night I believed he was cool, smart, funny, a good guy. Well, jokes on me. It's just too bad it took me long to figure it out.

Chad's POV

I went in day three days later, hoping to talk to Sonny, hoping she'd understand, or at least let me talk to her. No chance. I didn't see her till lunch, and when I tried to talk to her, her cast mates wouldn't let me. I've had some time to think, but it hasn't helped. I'm just hoping I can see her alone, talk to her, clear the air. Wish me luck.

**OK, this one's pretty short, but oh well!**

**I just want to thank everyone for this, it's been great!**

**I've been thinking, there will be about 20 chapters in this story, and then I'll do a season 2**

**Send me a message if you have an idea you want me to include in season 2, because I've almost finished writing season 1!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!-CDC-That guy never gets annoying... :)**


	7. Chad is back

**OK, this one's my shortest yet, I think. But you hear (or read) what Sonny and Chad think of their situation and I think it's sweet what Chad does in this one (i have to say that, it's my story) Well, here it is!**

**Chapter 7-Chad is Back**

Sonny's POV

Bad news. Chad is back.

This morning he walked in like he hadn't been gone. I saw him at lunch. He gave me a long, sad look. Whatever. I looked right through him like he didn't exist. My cast mates are being supportive, though. They're making sure that I'm not left alone at any time so Chad can't bother me. Right now, I'm sat in the prop house with Nico and Grady, who are playing a video game and want to get me involved. Sure, it's better than helping Tawni pick out outfits for the next WEEK. Pointless? Definitely.

Everyone's saying I'm not like myself. I can't make up funny sketches; no-one's calling me "funny" on set. Basically, I think I've lost my funny. Big problem. I just want to get over Chad, and fast.

Chad's POV

Alright, I'm beginning to lose it. Every time I try to talk to her, on of her "Chuckle buddies" steps in. She's been hanging out with them all week, and I'm sick of it. It means that I can't talk to her, and I need to talk to her. I need to do something to show her that I care. Well, good luck to me. Her friends may be annoying and stupid, but they're just like wolves. They hunt in packs. Annoying, stupid packs, but still, packs.

Every lunch since I came back I haven't been able to eat in peace without being interrupted by them. Doesn't anyone realise that I need food to stay awesome? Of course though, no Sonny. Why do they all have to come, and not even one little message or greeting from Sonny? Great. Then I got an idea.

Sonny's POV

Well, it's been a heck of week. Rehearsals, shows, more rehearsals, more shows. In fact, the only thing that's really changed has been my feud with Chad. Sure, I always feud with Chad, but this week, it's been different. It's not really been me doing the fighting; my cast mates have always been there to fight it for me. But tonight, tonight was different. I had to do the fighting, in my own apartment.

I'd told my Mom everything, and told her not to let Chad anywhere near me. Well, he was kinda stalking me now, it was obvious some day he'd come here. Just not tonight. It CAN''T be tonight.

It is tonight.

There was a knock at the door, and my Mom answered it.

"Oh. Hello Chad!"

Uh-oh!


	8. Making up?

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! So what does Chad want? I know, he knows, you don't, so read to find out!**

Chad's POV

"Hey, Ms. Munroe," I said in the "respectful boy" voice. "Is Sonny in?"

She looked behind her, to where I could see Sonny, shaking her head. Well, she certainly doesn't want to see me.

"Sure! She's right here!" Ms. Munroe smiled and left us alone, but I could see Sonny was less than pleased.

"Sonny, we need to talk."

"No Chad, I have nothing to say to you. I don't want to see you, haven't you noticed that? It's been a week."

"Really?" I say sarcastically, annoying her. "It feels like longer."

"Is this going to take long?" She asked me, looking angry. Well, she was.

"I need to explain to you about that day, when I said that stuff. I didn't mean any of it."

I saw her face smooth out slightly. "Go on."

"Penelope saw me talking to you, holding your hand."

"Yeah, I remember that one. Awkward."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it. But that's not the point. She got the wrong idea and thought we were dating, so she said if I didn't dump you, she'd tell everyone in the studio."

"And that's a bad thing because…?" She asked me. Well, wasn't it obvious?

"My reputation, Sonny. I can't have people thinking that I'm dating a Random." I see her face go kinda mad again, why? She knows what I'm saying is true.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

Hey, that's my line!

"Are you serious? Your REPUTATION?" She was going from slightly annoyed to very angry. Oops.

"It's just, you know, we can't be seen as an item because-"

"It'll ruin your job? Well, so-rry!" She interrupted. OK, this is NOT my Sonny.

"Sonny, what's gotten into you?"

"YOU! I'm so SICK of everything you do. You're such an annoying, self-absorbed, self-conceited jerk-face with an attitude!" That hurt. "You have an ego the size of Texas, and ugh! You just-"

I couldn't see her like this. It wasn't the Sonny I'd fell-into this problem with. What? No, I wasn't gonna say anything about love. But what I'm saying is that I wasn't gonna let her carry on, it just doesn't feel right. I didn't even think, in an instant my mind was made up.

"I mean, you just-"

I grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her. It was nothing like our kiss on that fake date, it was MUCH better. It was real.

We both pulled away slowly, unblinking.

"And one more thing," She said, and then smiled. "You're a great kisser." I smiled at this, and all the hurt seemed to fade away. "So, where does this put us, in our relationship?" I asked.

"Um," She thought for a bit, she obviously wanted to make the right decision. "Let's say we're friends." She replied.

"Just friends?" I asked. That's not what I wanted, but I didn't want Sonny thinking that. "Sure."

"How about we just forget that the last week ever happened?" She said, and that was worse. I guess it was better that way, no-one would get suspicious, no problems.

"I do enjoy our little fights." I said, smiling at her.

"So, last week never happened?" She asked me.

"I wasn't never here, and I had no reason to be." I said.

"So, you better leave." She said.

"Oh, right." I smiled. "See ya, Sonny."

"See you tomorrow. Take care!" She yelled to me, and I smiled.

Finally, everything was cleared up.

And that's how Chad Dylan Cooper solves a problem-a kiss.

**OK, you can say they're friends (or for cbc girl-fwends :P) for now, but will it stay that way for long? Find out when Sonny guest stars on MF and the casts of both her show and Chad's don't want her to. Chad on the other hand...well...read on to find out!**


	9. Guess the Guest Star

**Hey, here's chapter 9, its pretty short, but hey.**

**Chapter 9-Guess the guest star...**

Sonny's POV

Wow. Last night was magical!

I'm trying to forget it, I told Chad I would, but I couldn't get that feeling away from me. It was so sweet, and romantic, and his lips tasted so fresh. No! Sonny, forget it, remember, you and Chad are frienemies now, so don't think of him like that. OK, I'm walking into Condor Studios, head high, smiling, hopefully, today will be another fun day.

Then, the torture starts. I walk into the prop house to see Tawni, Nico Grady and Zora staring at me.

"So," Tawni started. "How'd it go with Chad last night?"

I tried to act like I had no clue what they were talking about. "Phff! Chad? What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh, don't act innocent!" Zora yelled. "Nico and Grady saw him go into your apartment. Then they heard you yelling, then silence. What was going on?"

"Guys, it was no big deal. We just decided to forget about everything that's happened in the last week, and I suggest you guys do the same."

"So, we don't need to spend time with you anymore?" Tawni asks.

"Well, unless you want to." I reply.

"Yay! You're the WORST assistant outfit picker ever."

"Sorry." I say, frowning slightly.

Suddenly, we all feel a cold gust of wind. We turn to see him.

"Chad." I say.

"Randoms." He replies.

_Remember Sonny, _I think._ Frienemies. You can do this._

"What do you want, Chad?" I ask.

"Well, the producer wanted to tell you, but I think it's best if I tell you in person." He replies in his normal Chad attitude. Ha, same old Chad.

"And what is this you need to tell us?" I ask him.

"Actually, Sonny," He smiles smugly and I feel a shiver, as the rest of my cast hold their breath. "It's just you. I got the script for next week's Mackenzie Falls episode, and uh, you're guest-starring."

I freeze, and I hear voices around me scream, "WHAT?"


	10. To Mackenzie Falls

**OOOOO! Problem for Sonny!**

**Chapter 10-To Mackenzie Falls**

Sonny's POV

I could just about hear my cast mates holding their breath, waiting for my reply. I just sat there, shell-shocked.

"Uh, Sonny?" Chad broke the silence. "Please say any minute now you're gonna jump up and yell "Hooray!"." I still couldn't speak. "Sonny? ...Sonny? Can someone get through to her?"

Zora walked over to me, waving a hand over my eyes. "I think she's sleeping." She stated. "Or dead."

I was shocked. "I'm not dead!" I yelled, and everyone sighed with relief, even Chad.

"So, what do you think?" Chad asked me.

"What do I think?" I yelled, and Chad shrugged. "WHAT DO I THINK?" He looked scared.

"Woah, not the face! I'm filming later." He said in his normal attitude.

"Chad, how could you let this happen?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back, protecting his face. "Mr Condor just thinks it could help us bond."

I sighed. "Great. A week on Mackenzie Falls. How can my life get better?"

"It can't, for you anyway." Chad said smugly. "But think of me! I've gotta work with you! You're working with, this." He smiled and fixed his hair in that super annoying way. "We're getting the scripts later."

"Find me in my dressing room when that is." I told him.

"Fine,"

"Fine," I couldn't help it.

"Good!"

"GOOD! Now get outta here!"

"With pleasure!" He stormed out of the room, leaving me to face my cast mates.

"Great. A week on Mackenzie Falls." I sighed.

"Good luck!" Tawni said, and they all left me to think about this.

I thought about this for a second. OK, bad side, its Mackenzie Falls, and I've got to work with THAT snob. Good side…is there even one? I pondered on this as I walked to my dressing room. Nothing came to me.

Chad's POV

Is there a good side…hmm, there could be. Maybe. It means I spend time with Sonny, and I think that MIGHT be good. Or not. Either way, I'm just going to be professional. Right now, I'm on my way to give her the script.

I knock on the door, and by the second it's answered, I know I'm not welcome.

"Chad." She says, her eyes cold.

"Sonny." I reply. "Let's get this over with."

We both open our scripts at the same time and start to flick through in silence. I get to about page 25, when I see Sonny's face change from slightly not bothered to totally in shock.

"Uh, Sonny? Everything OK?" I ask, kinda worried.

"Have you seen the love scene on page 27?" She asks, and I turn to the page. Right there, in big bold letters are three words that make me and Sonny quiver and panic-not that I'd make Sonny think that.

"I can't do this." She says.

_To be honest, I don't want you to,_ I think. I hugged her softly and said, "Don't worry, it shouldn't be too bad. He's not a bad guy." She looks back down at those words and I do too.

**Sonny kisses Trevor**

**Uh-oh, Sonny don't like that! I'll update another one in a few hours-sorry, I'm going to go watch X Factor! Byes!**


	11. Do You Care?

**I think this is the shortest yet, oh well. It gets a little point across. Here we go...**

**Chapter 11-Do You Care?**

Sonny's POV

I take a few minutes to get over those words. I look to Chad, who looks back at me, notices his arm is around my back, and moves it.

"I don't know if I can do this Chad." I say to him.

"Why not?" He asks me. "Trevor's not a bad guy. He won't try to take advantage of you. Sometimes he just goofs off, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"But," I think about it, I don't want this to come out wrong. "You don't care, do you Chad?"

He gives me that, "_Uh, phff! You're joking, right?" _look and laughs. "No, I don't care." There's silence for a second. "Not in that way, though!" He adds. "It's not that I don't care about you, it's just-"

"I know what you mean." I tell him, and he smiles.

"Well, I'll see you on the Mack Falls set on Monday." He says as he waves me goodbye and leaves.

"Have a nice weekend, Chad!" I shout after him.

"You too." He replies, and that's the last I see of him.

I carry on reading the script and get to the last page, smiling. I like this page.

Chad's POV

OK, so Sonny has to kiss Trevor. So what? It's not like I care, do I? I know why I should-Penelope. She'll do the whole, "She doesn't like you, turn to me" thing. I know she likes me, even though she denies it. Yeah, she's a bad actor when the cameras aren't around…and when they are around. I'm hoping Sonny will be better.

I arrive a little late on Monday morning-fashionably late. Sonny's there already-no surprise. She looks so cute in that skirt, I think it's new. And it's cute. Super cute…stupid cute…

We start rehearsal at 10am, and go on that way for the rest of the day. Sonny's so good on set, so funny, so kind, and surprisingly, a great actress. I had her wrong the whole time. And I really like her. Maybe I should ask her out…that's what I'll do. At the end of the week, I'll ask her out. I'm just hoping she says yes. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper has never dealt with a girl like this before, I kinda like it.


	12. I Can't Wait!

**Will Chad ask Sonny out?**

**Chapter 12-I Can't Wait**

Sonny's POV

"OK, guys, that's it for today! There are lots of big love scenes tomorrow, so study up for them." The director says. It Thursday, 5pm, and I'm tired. I've been working my butt off for the last 4 days, and I've found out drama is a whole lot harder then I thought it would be.

I walk to my dressing room to get dressed into my clothes and go home. I'm just finished when someone knocks on the door. I walk up to open it and there he is, Chad Dylan Cooper. I've learnt a lot about him this week, and he's actually a better actor than I thought. He's also good to hang out with on set while the cameras aren't rolling.

"Hey, Sonny," He says, smiling.

"Hey," I reply. Cute eyes…

"You're doing great!"

"Thanks!" I say, smiling a bit too much. "You too, and I can't wait for tomorrow!"

His face falls. "Oh, yeah, your big love scene with Trevor."

Wrong. "Have you not read the last scene?" I asked him.

"Na," He replied. "I can easily learn something in a night. I'll be fine."

"Look now." I say, smiling. No surprise, he has a copy of the script in his pocket. He fishes it out and flicks to the last page, then he smiles.

"Can't wait." He beams, and I beam back.

"Me neither." I reply, and I wasn't lying.

Chad's POV

"See you tomorrow, Sonny." I say to her, still beaming after seeing the final piece of the script.

We have a scene together, just us. Perfect. This was the perfect time to show her how I felt. I drove home, a huge smile on my face. This was the chance I'd been waiting for. I read over my lines again and again, hoping to get it perfect for Sonny. I finally got it perfect at midnight, after 6 hours of reading and acting and more reading and more acting and it went on and on and on until it was finally perfect.

I decided I'd need some sleep to look good for Sonny, and so, at one in the morning, I finally got into bed and slept.

I woke at 11am. Oops. I'm gonna be late! I rush around, getting ready. Today needs to be perfect.


	13. Love Scenes

**I personally love this one, full of drama! Here we go...**

**Chapter-Love Scenes**

Sonny's POV

I'm just doing the kissing scene with Trevor when Chad enters, but I try to stay in character. I pull away from the kiss.

"Trevor, what are you DOING?" I yell, and I see Chad smiling out of the corner of my eyes. "It's over." I tell Trevor, and I walk off the set.

Everyone claps after the director says, "CUT!" And I smile.

"Thanks everyone!" I say.

"Well done, Munroe." Chad says, walking over to me. He then turns to the director and says, "Sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off." The director forgives his star and Chad thanks him, before saying, "Ready for our scene?"

"Yeah, whatever." I tell him. I'm waaaay more excited than it seems, believe me!

"Alright then, you two." The director says. "Let's see what you got!"

"And, ACTION!"

Chad runs on to the set, a dramatic look in his eyes. "Amy, (my character) what's going on?"

"Mackenzie," I say, also trying to be dramatic, "I've got to go."

"Go where? What's going on?"

I try to stay in character. "I'm leaving, Mackenzie."

Chad pauses for dramatic effect and then says, "What?"

"Mack, our families hate each other! Don't you see? We can't be together." I start to realise why Chad's finding this kinda hard-it's kinda like that for us, but hey, he's doing well.

"But, I love you!" He says.

"And I you," I reply. "But our love cannot happen. I'm sorry." I turn away and walk, but then Chad's line comes.

"NO!" He yells. He runs towards me, turns me around and looks at me adoringly. Wow, he's very convincing, it's like he wants to kiss me! "I love you." He repeats, and I try not to smile. Then he leans in and kisses me. Wow! This guy can even kiss well under pressure! And his breath tastes so fresh! I kinda fancy him right now.

We both pull away slowly, unblinking. I try to stay in character.

"I'll miss you, Mackenzie." I say.

"And I you." He tells me. "When are you leaving?" He asks.

"Tomorrow." I reply.

"Well, just spend the night with me." Chad says, and I smile in character.

"Of course."

Chad's POV

The next scene, I'm in a bed with Sonny (yeah, kinda freaky, but also comforting), pretending to be asleep. She gets up and leaves, sitting a note down on the pillow, telling Mackenzie that Amy has gone.

"I wake up, see the note, and smile. "I'll miss you, Amy." I say, and then the director calls it a wrap, as we all applaud.

"And let's give it up for our amazing guest star!" I say, then I turn to her. "Sonny, you were great," I say. "Um, can I talk to you in 10 minutes in my dressing room?"

"Sure!" She says, smiling.

I get to my dressing room, waiting for Sonny. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Sonny?" I ask, but the door opens. Penelope.

"Hi, Penelope," I say. "What do you want?"

She looks at me in a really flirty way. "I just wanted to tell you, you were great out there."

"As usual." I said. Well, she was right. I was AWESOME.

And also…" She started.

Sonny's POV

I walk up to Chad's dressing room. I think I know what to expect. At least, I hope. I open the door to see something I really didn't want to see. Chad was kissing Penelope.

"Chad?"

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sonny! He said. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, sure." I say. I should've expected it. Chad doesn't like me, not in that way anyway. I turn and walk and I don't look back.

"Sonny! Sonny!" I hear behind me, but I don't want to hear it. I thought we were getting closer. Well maybe not. Besides, Mom called earlier and I need to talk to her.

"Sonny!" The voice is fading. I walk out to the parking lot, get in my car and drive away from the studio. I drive away from Chad.


	14. Explanations

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA**

**As Sonny says-"This is like a bad episode of Mackenzie Falls!"**

**Anyway, back to the drama. Here we see why Chad kissed Penelope, or Penelope kissed Chad. Either way there was a kiss so let's just see why...**

**Chapter 14-Explanations**

Chad's POV

"And also…" She started. Penelope snaked her arms around my neck and didn't let go.

"Uh, Penelope. What are you-"

"Shh," She cut me off. "Kiss me."

"WHAT?"

"Just kiss me." She said, as she closed the gap between us and kissed me. Eww! I don't even like Penelope, and here she is kissing me. Then I hear something I really don't want to hear.

"Chad?"

I pull away from Penelope to see Sonny, pretty, pretty Sonny, stood in the doorway, her face blank.

"Sonny!" I tell her. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, sure." She says. She turns and walks away and she doesn't look back. I remember that look on her face. Disappointment. Sadness. Maybe she wanted it to be her kissing me, not Penelope. And I wanted that too.

"Sonny!" I yelled, following her, Penelope close behind. She slipped behind me, mascara running down her face, people holding in fits of giggles all around her.

"I'll get you for this, Cooper!" She yelled.

"Yeah, now I'm scared." I yelled back, before running for Sonny.

Sonny's story

I got in my car, and as I was about to drive off, I got a text from my Mom. I read it and sped home. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't! Unfortunately, it was. I rushed home to see my Mom sat on the couch, crying. I collapsed on there with her, bursting out with tears.

"It's OK." Mom said. "Everything's gonna be OK." I hoped she was right…

**Oooo! What's happened? Best guess anyone? And don't just read ahead and then tell me, that's weird. Anyway, chapter 15 will be around soon!**


	15. Sonny's Gone?

**Wow! Longest yet! OK, here we go...**

**Chapter 15-Sonny's Gone?**

Chad's POV

4 day's went by, and I never saw Sonny. Not just because the Randoms wouldn't let me see her, as usual. She wasn't at the studios.

I walked into their silly little prop house, to see the Randoms sat around the TV, not talking, obviously upset.

"What's up, Randoms?" I said, trying to not be too obvious like I cared or anything, cause I don't…I think I don't anyway.

I got no response.

"Hello?" I pretended to just notice Sonny was missing. "Where's Sonny?" I asked. No response. "Hello, anyone gonna tell me?" Still nothing. "WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled.

"SHE'S GONE!" The blonde one yelled back.

"What?"

"She's gone back to Wisconsin. Her grandma died and she's really upset. She's gone for a year."

I was trying not to care, but I couldn't. Sonny was gone? I left, hoping none of them saw my hurt, or my confusion.

I left. I needed to think about this. Nothing. Why can't Chad Dylan Cooper think when he's upset? I walked onto the empty So Random stage. Marshall Pike had said that they could have a week off because of Sonny's absence.

I sighed, grabbed my phone and called Sonny.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep…Hey, it's Sonny. Please leave a message so I can get back to you._

"Hey, it's Chad." I say. "I'm sorry about last Friday, it wasn't my fault. I just-"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Great. My message was cut off. I tried calling her 25 times that week and she never answered. Well, why would she? If she saw it was me she'd probably not want to say anything to me, after what happened. There's a lot of drama in Chad Dylan Cooper's life right now, believe me.

Tawni's POV

I walked onto the set. It was the grocery store for the Check It Out Girls sketch that me and Sonny would've been doing tonight on the show. Of course, now she's gone, for a whole year, too. Who's gonna stand next to me next week and say, "Check it out!" in that sweet, quirky attitude of hers. Not that'll I'll miss her, of course not! Haha!-ha-ha!…

Then I see the guy which half of the fault belonged to. Chad Dylan Cooper walked onto the other side of the set, sighing.

"Come on, Chad!" He was saying. "Ugh, why'd you do it, man? Was it really my fault? No, it was Penelope's. Penelope's to blame…but then, I-I didn't exactly struggle…"

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Wha-who-wha!" Chad jumps, turns and sees me. "Oh, it's you." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly.

"I just-I," He sighed sadly. "I miss Sonny."

"Seriously?" I asked. I never thought Chad would care if Sonny was gone or not. Obviously he does.

"Yeah." Chad sighed, not meeting my eyes. He must have been thinking. After a long time, he spoke. "Can I tell you a secret and know you'll keep it?" He asked me.

Why would I want to keep his secrets? After what he's done I might as well shout his secrets from the rooftops. Believe me, there's a lot I know about Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why would I keep your secrets?" I asked.

"Because I know you," Chad said, "At least, I think I do. And if I now you well enough, I am pretty sure that you like Sonny, like a best friend and would never want to hurt her."

He made a good point. Although I didn't like it, I guess Sonny is my best friend. She's been so sweet for me, and what have I done for her?

"I won't tell." I say. "Promise."

He smiled. "Last week, when Sonny was on Mackenzie Falls, I decided I'd ask her out."

"Really?" I said. Wow. This was surprising.

"Yeah." He goes on. "But then I invited her to my dressing room and Penelope came in and kissed me. Sonny saw and she left. I never got a chance to explain it to her."

I could see Chad was crushed by this. He really liked Sonny and if Sonny liked him back, this could've made him so happy. But she's gone.

"Well, I don't know what you should do about this…" I say, trying to make it obvious for that tiny mind of his, "Maybe you should just ask her out?"

"I don't think so." Chad says, and my smile fades." She won't answer my calls. She'll never talk to me again." Chad was really hurt by this, I could see it.

"Well, she answers my calls," I tell him.

"Can I use you're phone then?" He asks me.

"I've got one better." I say and I smile. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you and I are going to Wisconsin!"

Chad beamed. "Thanks, Tawni." He told me. "You're not as bad as I thought."

"Neither are you." I told him, then realised what I'd said. "Don't tell anyone though. I still hate you."

"Same to you." He told me.

We both smiled. Even though Wisconsin was the least glamorous state ever, Sonny was there, and we were both ready to see her. I hate to admit this, but I can't wait!

**Tawni and Chad are going to Wisconsin! Whoo! **


	16. Off to Wisconsin!

**Off they go to Wisconsin! Whoo! I wish I was coming...**

**Oh, well. Here it is!**

**Chapter 16-Off to Wisconsin!**

Chad's POV

Yes! I finally have a chance to see Sonny again!

Tawni and I are at the airport, boarding a flight to Wisconsin. Tawni has asked Sonny if she could visit, and Sonny agreed. Little does she know that I will be coming too! I can finally explain to her what happened and then ask her out…Maybe, if Tawni's not there. Otherwise it will just be awkward glares and small talk for me with Ms. Munroe, while Sonny and Tawni talk about relationships and friendship and feelings and shoes. Stupid girls. Why do they only care about stupid stuff like fashion? Besides, if you're like Sonny, you could be wearing a knitted coat your Gran made for you 5 years ago and still look hot. Who needs fashion, huh? Well, girls who aren't as beautiful as Sonny, I guess…

We arrive at the Wisconsin airport, collect our bags and get a taxi to take us to Sonny's town.

Driving through the little town I see why Sonny loves it, and why Tawni feels sick as we drive through and there's no designer purse shop. It's so peaceful, so tranquil, and so small.

And I'm sorry to say, I hate it. Too quiet and NO-ONE recognises me. Yeah, that's right-no-one. Do these people not know good TV when they see it? Or does Wisconsin TV only have 2 channels?

We arrive at Sonny's and I start to get nervous. What if she shuts me out? What if I have to go sleep in the barn? (Yes, there is a barn. I've seen it, and the chickens are as we speak pecking at my feet while the cows pull at my coat. I'm so glad I was born a star.)

Tawni knocks on the door, and Ms. Munroe answers it.

"Oh, hello Tawni…and…Chad?"

"Hey," I say. "I need to talk to Sonny."

**Will Chad get to talk to Sonny?**

**Find out next time, I gotta write it first though...**


	17. Heart to Heart to Hart

**So what will Chad say? Read 2 find out!**

Sonny's POV

Tawni's arrived!

I rushed down the stairs as I hear a knock on the door, and my smile is a mile wide!

"Oh, hello Tawni!" I hear my Mom say. But then, my heart hears something it wishes it didn't. "…And…Chad?" Uh-oh. I knew he would stalk me all around California. But Wisconsin? What's he doing here? Something's wrong…very wrong.

I run up the stairs at the sight of Chad.

"Sonny, hold up!" I hear a voice say. "I need to talk to you!" I lock the door to my room and sit on the bed, crying.

"Sonny!" He's knocking on the door. "Sonny! Please let me talk! …Sonny?" I hear him sigh. "Please, Sonny. I just want to talk to you."

I sigh. I do not want to see him. Doesn't he realise that? I hear another person come up the stairs. I hear that person talk to Chad, and then someone goes downstairs.

"Sonny?" I hear a voice say, but it's not Chad. "Can we talk?" I open the door to see Tawni. I pull her in the room and lock the door.

"I'm pretty sure Chad's stalking me." I tell her. "That guy's freaking me out!"

"Sonny! Calm down!" Tawni says, grabbing me and stopping me from pacing. "He just wanted to talk to you."

"So you brought him along?" I ask.

"We both missed you. And, he wanted to ask you something."

"Really?"

I spend the next 5 hours locked in my room with Tawni, asking myself if I should talk to Chad.

"What did he want to ask me?" I ask after a long, awkward silence.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She says. "Look, Sonny, I know the last few months have been hard. These last couple of months without you have been awful, ad Chad knows that too."

"He does?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tawni replys. "Look, just spend some time with him, you might be surprised."

"Thanks, Tawni." I say, hugging her.

"Woah, my zone!" She says, pushing me away. I love it when she rejects my hugs.

She goes downstairs and sends Chad up to my room. I'm shaking. What will he say? What do I do? I'm just so confused, hopefully, this will go well.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey," Chad said, looking as nervous as I felt. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

He sits next to me on my bed, smiling a little. "So, you wanted me?" He asks.

"Yeah, um," Wow, this is hard. "Tawni said you had something to tell me." I say, and he blushes a little.

"Yeah…" He says, stuttering a little. "Wow," He says, "This is harder than I thought…"

"Well, Chad, we're friends." I say. "You can tell me whatever.

He smiles and grabs my hands. "Do you like horses?"

"I love horses!" I tell him.

He looks outside to the stable next door to us.

"Hiw about we ride a couple of horses tomorrow and I can tell you about it."

I'm speechless. "Uh, sure!" I say.

Chad winks and says goodnight before leaving.

"Sleep well!" I say.

"You, too." He says, smiling, as he shuts the door.

Horses. This should be fun!

**Yes, yes it should!**

**Tune in next time to see if it is fun!**


	18. Horses

**So will Chad FINALLY ask Sonny out? With Tawni around, don't be so sure...**

**Chapter 18-Horses**

Chad's POV

Horses. What was I thinking?

I mean, sure I bought a horse like, 2 weeks ago, and I kinda know how to ride them (lessons when I was like 6, but then my Mommy-she was Mommy at that time-was always pulling the horse and going about a mile per hour.) Sonny's gonna be great with horses, well, she's Sonny. She probably even good with spiders. Speaking of which, ugh!

We walk up to our horses, helmets and protection on, me shaking a little. The jockey brought out 2 horses, named Bucky and Tessa. Tessa was a sweet little horse, and Sonny jumped to it straight away.

"Oh! She's so cute! Dibs!" She yelled, running up to her. "You don't mind, do you Chad?"

"Of course not." I say. Then I look at my horse. Bucky is a 10 foot (or at least, it looks it from down here) horse, black and powerful, if he steps on me, I'm toast. No more Chad Dylan Cooper.

We get on our horses and ride slowly for a little bit.

"Wow." Sonny says. "It's a little high up here."

"You're kidding?" I say. I'm about 4 feet higher than her, and she looks up and laughs. "Wanna join me?" I say.

"Uh…" Sonny thinks a bit. "Sure!" She says, jumping off of Tessa and onto Bucky, making him move a little and me nearly fall off. I'm OK though, people!

We ride together for about an hour, laughing and talking. She's sat in front of me and I have my arms wrapped around her. It would be such a romantic moment, if she realised that. Then I remember why I came, to ask her out.

I start to panic a little. What if she says no? What if she laughs at me? What if dozens of paparazzi pop out of nowhere and put it out to TV so I'm humiliated in front of the world? Bye-bye to bad-boy rep.

_C'mon, Chad! _I think, _You can do this! Ask her out! _I take a deep breath.

"Uh, Sonny. I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it Chad?" She asks.

She turns to look at me, and I get lost in her beautiful eyes. We're so close to kissing. _This is it,_ I think, _the moment of truth._

"Uh, well. I've been thinking-"

I'm suddenly interrupted as a blonde girl comes riding up on a horse named Sparkle. She looks at me with disgust.

Tawni.

"Oh, hey, you two!" She says. "I've been looking for you guys. It's lunchtime!"

She gives me an angry look and I pull a little further away from Sonny. Great. Sonny's own mother is less protective than Tawni.

Sonny jumps off of Bucky and back on to Tessa as I'm pulled out of one sweet dream.

_"Oh, don't worry Chad," _is what you're thinking, isn't it? "_You have 2 weeks with Sonny; you'll be able to ask her out sometime!"_

Ha, you're WAY off…

After that day, Tawni spends the whole time with Sonny, 24/7. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in awkward conversations and cooking evening meals with Ms. Munroe. Not what I'd planned. (BTW: Chad Dylan Cooper even looks good in an apron-don't tell anyone I said that though...)

When it's time to go, we get to say goodbye. Tawni hugs Sonny and says she misses her and that So Random won't be the same for the next 7 months until she's back, and Sonny thanks her. Me, I say goodbye, see you in a few months. She gives me a little peck on the cheek when Tawni's not looking though, which makes my heart skip a beat. But Tawni's back with the limo before I can say anything else. Great, just great. This was my perfect time to ask Sonny out, and now it's over.

Well, she'll be back home soon. And the good news is that now I can actually have massages and live the life of a star again. But to be honest, I don't care about all that stuff anymore.

I just want my Sonny.

**Next time, there's gonna be a partay! (woop-woops)**

**What will happen then? Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Coming Home!

**So what happen's next?**

**Chapter 19-Coming home!**

Sonny's POV

AAAGHHHHH! I am soooooooo excited! Why you ask? I'm going back to LA!

My Mom got my granddad into a retirement home sooner than we expected, so, we just have to stay until he's settled in, and then we can go back! I'm soo excited! I can't wait to see everyone, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, Marshall, even Chad.

I'll admit, while he stayed at my house for those two weeks I hoped he'd ask me out. Maybe it just wasn't the right time. Or maybe he doesn't want to ask me out…well, whatever. Even if he doesn't, I still can't wait to see him!

Right now, I'm texting Tawni, telling her about how I'll be back in 3 days time…

Chad's POV

I'm walking through the halls of So Random. It's so quiet without Sonny, and it's gotta stay this way for 6 more months. I've got such a busy schedule over that time, so I don't think I can visit her…

I arrive at the So Random stage, hiding behind a prop, watching them rehearse. The show's no where near as good as it was with Sonny. OK, so I watched So Random, but that was only when Sonny joined…

Suddenly, a blonde girl runs in, screaming.

"What's wrong, Tawni?" Grady asks.

"Sonny just texted me…"

"And?" Nico says.

"SHE COMING HOME!"

What?

"WHAT?" The cast yell.

"I know," Tawni says, "I'm sooo excited!"

"Sonny's coming home?" I say to myself.

I must have said it out loud though, because the next response is, "Chad?"

The cast walk over to the prop I'm hiding behind, arms crossed.

"Uh, I'm not here." I say. Nice save, idiot.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asks.

"I just missed Sonny," I say with a sigh. "But, she's coming back?"

"Her granddad's in a retirement home, they'll be home in 3 days!"

My heart feels happy. Sonny will be back! And I can ask her out!

"Well," I say, "How about we throw a party to celebrate!"

"Sure!" Tawni replies.

"But it's a surprise, we can't tell Sonny."

"OK!"

Its party time and I can finally ask Sonny out in the slow dance. I can't wait!


	20. SF, The Dance

**Here it is! Te season finale! Season 2 will start soon, and I'm thinking of some ideas. Send me a message if you have an idea, also, I have a little message at the end of the story :)**

**Chapter 20-The Dance**

Sonny's POV

I just arrived at the studio, late at night.

Tawni texted me saying to come to the studio in a pretty dress. So here I am. She say's we're rehearsing a sketch, what kind of sketch needs a pretty dress? Maybe Marshall's finally decided to do that prom sketch…

I walk into a dark room, and turn the lights on…

"SURPRISE!" The whole studio team jump out, smiling.

"A party?" I say, as the music starts to play

"It was our idea!" Tawni says, as Chad coughs a little, "But mostly Chad's"

"Really?" I say, and he smiles.

"Yeah," He says.

Everyone starts dancing and we're all having fun.

About an hour later, a slow song comes on.

"Grab a partner everyone!" The DJ yells, and couples group up to dance.

I smile, watching all the happy couples get together and dance. If only I could have a relationship like them…with someone like-

"Chad?"

Chad comes walking up to me, smiling, almost shyly.

"Hey," He says, "Wanna dance?"

I smile I little inside. "To a slow song like this?"

"Why not?" He says. I know why not. Both of us do. Our cast-mates are here and if we start dancing, we're doomed. I look over to them, eating by the snack bar. They have no hold on me.

"Sure," I say to Chad, and he pulls me to the middle of the dance-floor.

It's just like our dance that time after the fake prom. So sweet, so surprising, so…not Chad.

We dance in silence for a while, but Chad soon breaks it.

"Um, Sonny." He says nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I-I've been thinking recently, well, ever since you starred on Mack Falls." He pauses. "Wow, this is hard." He says.

"C'mon," I say, "We're friends, you can tell me anything."

"Well, that's the thing." He says. "Um, Sonny, I really like you a lot."

"Me too." I say, hesitantly. "You, I mean. We're such great friends!"

Chad sighs. "What if I said I wanted us to be more than friends?" My heart skips a beat.

"Sonny," He pauses, "Will you go out with me?"

"Are you serious?"

Chad's POV

"Are you serious?" She asks. My world crumbles, as does the kind of happy expression on my face.

"You don't want to, do you?" I say, looking down.

"No, I'd love to." She says.

"You would?" I say, looking back up, and she nods.

"I've been hoping you would ever since I stared on Mackenzie Falls."

I'm blown away.

"Really?" I say, and she smiles.

"Who could resist a date with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I feel so happy. She said yes! Really! I have to kiss her.

She smiles as I lean in close and we kiss.

It feels like forever, and I wish it was. We both pull away slowly, unblinking, and I notice that it hasn't really been that long. Well, long enough for the reporters to have noticed us and were now stood around us, yelling, "Sonny!" and "Chad!"

I smile, but not for the cameras, for Sonny, and she smiles back.

Unfortunately, there's another group of people that aren't so happy to see us together.

The Randoms have spotted us and are heading this way, faces like storm.

"How could you?" Tawni yells, and Sonny just smiles.

"It's easy," she says. "You just lean in close and-"

We kiss again. I pull away, and Sonny smiles.

"See you guys later!" She says, and we leave them with faces like thunder.

Who cares? Sonny is my girl now, m'lady. Hey, I like that!

"So, how tomorrow for you?" I says, before winking and adding, "M'lady."

She smiles. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Can't wait!"

"Me either!"

**Hey all! I just wanted to say, thanks so much for reading my story, and if you are ready for a season 2, then you'll love this:**

**How would you like to be Chad's best friend from when he was a kid?**

**And how would you like to make Sonny a little jealous?**

**Well, the first person to comment on this eppy will have themselves mentioned somewhere in season 2, and your name will be used as Chad's BF's name. How cool is that?**

**Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot.**

**Keep an eye out for next season, with more laughs, more cries, and a whole lot of CHANNY! 3**


End file.
